Never Forget You
by LucifernSatan
Summary: In his storm cloud existence, Sasuke never thought a little bit of sun would peak through.


Disclaimer: Naruto not mine... otherwise there would be major changes to the story. Neither is the lullaby, You are my Sunshine.

Warnings: Umm... swearing...

And as a side note to anyone who hasn't read some of my other works, this is very tame. Most of the time swearing doesn't even make it on the list let alone the only item. Also, take it how you will, friendship or more, it didn't come out as definite as I would have liked.

Anyway, Nothing more to say about this. So read... Enjoy XD

* * *

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know, Dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please, don't take my sunshine away_

Dodge, block, jab, kick. Block, kick, dodge, jab. It seemed like an endless cycle, neither one gaining the upper hand, continuing on forever. Two sets of ragged breathing filled the area as blurs of color shot to and fro. Finally, an opening! Kick to the chest, take out the knee, fist to the jaw and down.

"Alright, that's enough for today. See you back here tomorrow, same time."

"Then be _on_ time, Kakashi sensei!" The rose haired girl glared at their smirking teacher even after the puff of smoke had thinned and he was gone. Turning abruptly, smile firmly back in place, Sakura made her way to the pair panting in the grass a few feet away, "That was amazing Sasuke!"

"Hn." Oil black orbs made a passing glance her way before the owner got up from his sitting position. Looking down at the orange clad boy still sprawled in the grass, he grunted once and spun on his heel, heading for home.

Naruto, hearing the displeased sound, finally opened his baby blues to see the darkly dressed boy leaving. Not wanting to get left behind, jumped to his feet, "Sasuke!" The call of his name made no difference and the blond had to run to catch up, "Hey Bastard! Wait up damn it!"

"What do you want... loser?" Sasuke sneered, a hint of a smirk curled his lip at the expression he received.

Burning azure glared, "What was that, Bastard?"

"You heard me, Moron."

The smirk grew at the anger radiating from the golden haired genin and just as the thought of another brawl came to mind, the anger was gone, a large grin replacing it, "You know what? I'm going to let that slide. Instead you're going to buy me ramen."

Insert perfect eyebrow arch, "Am I now?"

"Yup! Now come on, I'm starving." The smirk dropped from Sasuke's face as a hand grabbed his and began dragging him in the opposite direction of his home.

0o0o0

"Thanks for the ramen, Sasuke. You're not such a bastard after all." Naruto waved enthusiastically, "I'll see you tomorrow and don't think for a minute that I'm losing to you two days in a row!"

The glowing smile was like a reward for the money he had spent on the idiot, "Hn whatever." The dark haired boy turned his back on the blond, hiding the small smile threatening to split his face but lifted his hand in a slight wave before finally starting to make his way home.

_The other night, Dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you_

_In my arms_

_When I awoke, Dear_

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head_

_And I cried_

The dark figure jolted up in bed, panting slightly and twin rivers traveled from midnight eyes, over pale cheeks to drip onto white sheets. Sasuke sat staring at the far wall for a long moment, tears trickling down his face before gaining enough sense to wipe them away. The last remnants of his dream, actual memories, had a slideshow before his eyes.

"Damn it!" The whispered curse faded with the swish of sheets as the black eyed male rose from his bed. Glancing around at the room Orochimaru had given him when he'd arrived, Sasuke felt anxious, like he needed to smash something. The urge was resisted, instead making his way to his personal bathroom.

Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he saw the image of himself, pallid skin tinted pink from his body's uncomfortable temperature, sleep mussed hair, red blotchy eyes and tear stains made a pretty pathetic picture in Sasuke's mind.

"Fuck!" He cursed more forcefully this time, dragging a hand through his tussled locks and down over his face, "You Moron, I was supposed to forget you when I left, not think of you more."

A fist shot out, missing the mirror by inches but cracking into the cement wall beside it. Sasuke bowed his head, twilight colored tresses covering moonlit skin, both fists shaking in uncontrollable frustration. Taking one, two deep calming breaths, oil black irises peered into the mirror before him, watching as a lone tear made its way down a pale cheek.

Scowling, the brunet made a decision, after everything was over, when he was done with his revenge, he'd find that idiot and beat the crap out of him for plaguing his dreams. Gently running his fingers over the path that tear took, he added, for making him cry to the list though he'd never tell Naruto about that. With his mental list done, Sasuke crawled back into bed, thoughts of the blond haired knucklehead still flitting through his mind even after he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Honestly, I've never written Sasuke and Naruto before and I hope I got their characters alright. It was also my first time doing a song fic... or would it be called a lullaby fic?

Oh well, thanks for reading and reviews make me smile :)


End file.
